


Stay A Little Longer

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: It's mornings like these you wish you could stay a bit longer in bed.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 102
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	Stay A Little Longer

You woke up as the tiny bit of sunlight going through the curtains hit your eyes, your (h/c) hair shimmering a bit. Looking over to your right, as you slept on the left side on the bed, a smile made its way over to your face at the sight of Eren- your husband with both his arms around your waist. Caressing his long hair, you sat up and turned around. Well, tried to. Both sets of arms held you back and almost made you fall back completely. A muffled groan was heard.

"I have to go and make breakfast, idiot." You spoke in a quiet voice, knowing how sensitive Eren's hearing was in the morning. His eyes opened slightly, the green emeralds of his looking almost intimidating, but you knew it was all for show. He'd never really mean any rude face gestures he did towards you.

Again, you tried to jump out of bed, but this time, Eren completely pulled you back.

"I have to make breakfast for-"

You would try to oblige, not surprised when he interrupted.

"The kids can wait." Eren spoke softly, laying a kiss on the top of your head before resting his on yours and letting out a sigh. You tried to squirm out of his grip, but he had fought so many titans, and for so long at that, he was rather firm and strong. You were in good shape, too, but had no visible muscle and a bit of fat covered your belly. Eren loved it though- his hands always covered, kissed, and touched your belly, kissing every stretch mark that the pregnancies had caused each time he could. 

However, there was something about him no one _but_ you and, Mikasa, of course, knew.  
He was ticklish.

So, with a grin, you pretended to finally give in and wrapped one arm around him, your hand slowly, but surely, going to his waist. Eren knew how secretive were and his instincts were always on board. But, this time, he was too slow as you began to poke at his sides and stomach, making him laugh and try to stop you as he curled himself in a ball. You, of course, didn't stop however, tickling him while you laid soft kisses all over him. 

"Alright, alright! I'll let you go, Y/N!" He laughed, covering himself wholly with the blanket and only left one hole open to peek at you. You smiled, jumping off the bed, and stretching yourself out. Walking out of the room, you headed towards the kitchen and your two kids who were already there. Erwin (which you two named after Eren's Commander) and Rei. The younger one, Rei, had long, brown hair, silky just like Eren's. Her eyes were just like yours, though. All-round and big, large lashes protecting them. Erwin had your hair color, and, it was [hair type?] as yours was, too. His eyes were green as were your husbands. You smiled softly, surprising them from behind with a big kiss to their cheeks, both whining as you had "distracted" them from their game.

"Blueberry and Banana pancakes?" You asked them, both kids dropping their controllers and jumping down from the sofa, running to the kitchen while giggling. "I'll help you, mommy!" Rei cheered, trying to climb up the counter as Erwin was already there. Though the two were very competitive, they both cared for and protected each other. The older sibling helped the other up, the two now sitting criss-cross with the mixer, measurements, and bowl with them. 

"Daddy!" Rei and Erwin cheered, making you turn around to look for him though as you did, he stole a kiss from you, the toddlers making a disgusted sound and face. You both laughed.

Life was good.


End file.
